


同居三十題 day12:枕頭戰

by ky29331138



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ky29331138/pseuds/ky29331138





	同居三十題 day12:枕頭戰

「有道理。那接下來……也許我們可以換個大人的遊戲？」Peter坐在床沿，看著Tony走近，把一隻手搭在他肩上。  
「嗯……」Peter伸出手搭在男人腰際，手指順著背脊往上，又輕柔的滑回去，勾著昂貴西褲的邊緣：「比如呢？」  
Tony俯身用自己的唇壓上他的，拉著他的手解開皮帶扣。  
「比如這種。」Tony拉開了一點距離，兩人之間扯出一條銀絲，撐不了幾秒就因為重力而落下，打在Peter的褲子上，留下一個小小的痕跡，他任由Peter讓他的西褲滑落到地上：「意下如何，Mr.Parker？」  
Peter的手覆上男人腿間的股漲，幾聲低喘像是對他的鼓勵，他的手掌溜進布料和肌膚之間，肆無忌憚的揉捏觸感良好的臀肉。  
「聽起來很棒。」男孩的回答像是自言自語，下一秒手指一動，讓臀部僅剩的遮蔽和地上的西褲混做一團。  
…  
……  
男人抓著一顆枕頭趴在床上，抬高的臀部吃著男孩為他開拓的手指，他的臉埋在枕頭裡，擋住了泛紅的臉也壓掉了不少呻吟。  
「Tony？」Peter的手在裡面打轉，冰涼的潤滑已經被含的溫熱，男孩今天卻是興致滿滿，感受著他的先生隱忍呻吟和含著他的手指一跳一跳的肉穴。  
「舒服嗎？」  
「Shut up……嗚……」  
男孩的手指在敏感點上戳刺，他又問了一次：「舒服嗎？Mr.Stark？」  
而男人也不甘示弱，屁股夾緊了插在裡面的手指，轉過臉看著他挑釁道：「Shut up baby, fuck me.」  
若說誰能捨得拒絕Tony Stark，Peter Parker肯定是其中一個，但此時此刻……Peter抽出手指，解掉褲子隨手甩在地上，熾熱的性器得到解放，被它的主人扶著貼在另一個人身上，他握著男人的腰，一桿槍抵著穴口伴隨著戀人的呻吟，慢慢的把自己送進去。  
「Tony，我進來了。」他粗喘一口氣，瞇起眼揉了揉兩人交合的地方。  
「就你話多……」Tony嘴上抱怨，男孩卻清楚的看見通紅的耳尖。  
Peter退出了一點，再重重的頂回去，他的手指在戀人的背上游走，塌陷的腰窩、有幾道傷痕的肌膚，他的先生該死的性感。  
「Pete？」Tony困惑的轉過臉看他，而困惑沒有持續太久，他挑起眉，表情說不出是驚訝更多還是生氣更多：「你在發呆？」  
他朝身上的男孩勾勾手指，艱難的吻了一下男孩乖巧靠過來的臉：「你居然在Tony Stark的床上發呆，Kid，這很嚴重。」  
「那先生說怎麼辦？」Peter乖巧的眨眼，身下的動作卻不是那麼一回事，他抽送了好幾下，讓Tony的話變成破碎的句子。  
「沒做到我滿意……嗯……的話……你今天就別想睡了……」  
「保證完成任務，Mr.Stark。」


End file.
